Current household appliances have various types of controls, which are typically part of a control panel. For example, a washing machine usually includes a control panel mounted on top of the machine, and has various buttons which are used to control the various operations of the machine.
However, many typical home appliances, such as washing machines, dryers, and refrigerators, have controls which are located in an inconvenient location, or present an undesirable aesthetic appearance. Additionally, dirt and debris often accumulates on the buttons, making it difficult to keep the control panel clean.
Accordingly, there exists a need for controls used for home appliances which facilitate ease of use and also present a desirable aesthetic appearance, as well as make the appliances easier to keep clean.